


The Ghoul Of Lovers' Hill

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Urban Legend Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Lovers’ Hill. He’d heard stories about that place. Did Wonshik know about the stories?Probably not; he doubted Wonshik would take them there if he did.





	The Ghoul Of Lovers' Hill

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 12 was "urban legends"
> 
> enjoy!♡

Jaehwan was having the most distinct feeling Wonshik was trying to impress him. He really didn’t think it was necessary - Jaehwan liked Wonshik and he’d made that clear many times already, but Wonshik was still feeling a bit insufficient.

Maybe Jaehwan shouldn’t have laughed so hard at Wonshik’s fear of bugs when that huge moth showed up as they were playing video games.

Too late to turn back time now, though; Jaehwan would just have to pretend to be impressed by Wonshik’s courage or whatever it was Wonshik was trying to accomplish with that.

Their date was going well so far. It was a simple thing, dinner at a fancy restaurant and a movie both of them enjoyed, a classic itinerary that rarely failed in Jaehwan’s humble opinion. He liked classic - classic was romantic.

Wonshik took the ‘classic’ trope a little far, however, when instead of driving to his apartment as they’d planned earlier, he instead drove out of town completely, into the dark highway sided by tall, looming trees. They didn’t stay on the highway for long before Wonshik took a turn into a secluded little side road that led deep inside the pine forest. Jaehwan shuddered, a thin fog covering the ground, making the dark woods look like something out of a horror movie.

Looking at Wonshik, Jaehwan found his boyfriend biting his bottom lip anxiously, position stiff and awkward as he drove ahead.

“Shik?” he called, causing Wonshik to jump in his seat. “You know you don’t have to prove anything to me, right?”

“I-I know, just—” Wonshik stammered, cheeks becoming slightly red. “I thought you’d like it.”

Jaehwan sighed fondly, shaking his head before placing one hand over Wonshik’s knee. “You’re a sap.”

“You love it,” Wonshik replied in a singsong tone and Jaehwan giggled.

“I do!” he squeaked, leaning towards Wonshik to place a kiss on his cheek.

They were silent after that, Wonshik focused on the road and Jaehwan letting his boyfriend do his thing. He didn’t want to ruin a date Wonshik clearly had put so much thought into, something out of his comfort zone and all for Jaehwan’s enjoyment. He stared out the window instead, watching pine tree after pine tree go by until his eyes fell on an old sign.

 

> **_LOVERS’ HILL_ **
> 
> _Danger! Don’t lean on the railings!_

 

Jaehwan frowned, mouth twisting. Lovers’ Hill. He’d heard stories about that place. Did Wonshik know about the stories?

Probably not; he doubted Wonshik would take them there if he did.

The legends surrounding the place were relatively well-known, but it would be understandable if Wonshik never heard any of it - he’d just moved to that town. Lovers’ Hill’s reputation wasn’t exactly the best one, with all the odd sightings and happenings around the area, the Ghoul being the most known story.

It was an old tale, older than Jaehwan himself was, and was told to him by his mother who’d heard it from his grandfather. Legend said that a young couple drove up to Lovers’ Hill in search of some privacy, as they were not allowed to date. Eager to spend some quality time alone - _to bone_ , Jaehwan’s mind supplied - the two lovers did not pay attention to their surroundings, and so, did not notice they were not alone as they thought.

A loud noise coming from the nearby woods startled them, something like a branch snapping. The boy told his girlfriend to stay inside the car while he checked it out, but she begged him not to go. She had almost convinced him to just drive away, take her somewhere else, when a second noise broke through the silence - footsteps, someone walking on dry leaves.

The boyfriend again urged the girl to stay inside the car, saying that it could be someone lost, someone who needed help, and before she could stop him, he took off into the dark woods, disappearing from view.

She waited for him, shaking and nervous, looking from one side to the other, ears straining to pick up any sound, but she could hear nothing. Only crickets, only owls hooting, only the sound of water from the river far below them.

Minutes ticked by and the boyfriend didn’t come back. The minutes turned into an entire hour, and the girl was considering going out to search for him, or perhaps to run back to the highway to flag down a car and ask for help. She’d just made up her mind to go through with the latter plan, when she heard it - a voice. Her boyfriend’s voice, calling her name.

The voice gave her chills. It sounded like her boyfriend, but also not; like a mimic of what he was supposed to sound like, but there was no emotion behind it, no inflection, just a lifeless scream.

Panicked, she moved to the driver’s seat, ready to drive away despite not knowing how to drive, but even if she could there would be no way - the keys were not in the ignition.

The voice called for her again, closer this time, and in her frantic fear, she did what her instincts told her to do and got out of the car, starting to run back down the road that led to the highway. She never reached her destination, however, for the Ghoul grabbed her and dragged her away into the woods, never to be seen again - not alive, at least. Her body and her boyfriend’s were found weeks later at the bottom of the river, half-eaten.

It was all just a legend, though. A story to discourage young couples from going to the spooky woods alone, just another cautionary tale.

The car came to a stop at the very top of the hill, giving them the privileged view of the clear skies above and the river before them, and Jaehwan decided that maybe that hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

“Here we are,” Wonshik declared after turning off the car.

“Yes, we are,” Jaehwan agreed, giving his boyfriend a cheeky smile. “Why are we here, though?”

“I… heard from someone that this is a good spot for couples,” Wonshik murmured and shrugged. “The guy said it was romantic.”

“Mhm, it is,” Jaehwan granted, leaning in again. “Did he tell you that a lot of people come here to make out?”

“He might have mentioned that,” Wonshik said, chuckling, before ending the distance between them himself and meeting Jaehwan halfway in a loving, gentle kiss. Wonshik always kissed him like that, like Jaehwan would break if handled roughly; Jaehwan loved it.

Their kisses became more heated, their hands bolder, their touches more daring, the old legend now completely buried in Jaehwan’s mind.

That until he heard a branch snapping outside.

Jaehwan pulled away, spine straight in attention. Wonshik didn’t seem to notice, moving his kisses to his neck. Jaehwan gently tugged on his hand to catch his attention before whispering urgently, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Wonshik mumbled against his skin, just as Jaehwan heard a sound that chilled him to his bones.

Footsteps.

“Shik,” he called, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Shik, we should go.”

“Why?” Wonshik asked. He was frowning when he looked up, expression smoothing out when he noticed the panic in Jaehwan’s features. “Ok, ok, we’re leaving.”

Jaehwan sat properly back down on his seat, looking around in search of anything suspicious in the woods, but he saw nothing but pines and darkness. Wonshik was struggling with the ignition, the car roaring to life only for the motor to die a couple of seconds later - it did that. It was an old car.

The same thing happened again and again, and Jaehwan was trying to hold back from hurrying Wonshik because he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he was about to have a meltdown such was his fear. Finally, the car decided to start working and Wonshik turned on the headlights to start driving. That— that’s when Jaehwan saw him.

Just at the very edge of the conical beam of light cast before them, still hidden by shadows, was a man, tall and thin and lanky, just standing there, staring at them. Jaehwan’s stomach sunk, bile rising to his throat. Wonshik saw him too, and muttering a curse under his breath, put the car in reverse to get away from the stranger.

The movement caused the light to illuminate something shiny in the man’s grip - a long, rusty hunting knife.

Jaehwan was shaking, crying silently, too panicked to make a sound; the ghoul was no ghoul at all, but a man, real and standing right there. As Wonshik managed to make a sloppy U-turn to drive down the hill, Jaehwan turned around on his seat.

The man was waving at them, a manic grin on his face, a grin that didn’t reach his vacant, dead eyes, knife glinting as it reflected the lights.

They drove away, and Jaehwan was relieved to see that the guy didn’t try to follow them.

He turned back around, looking at Wonshik; his boyfriend was pale, his grip on the steering wheel shaky and tight. Jaehwan placed a hand on his leg, the touch causing him to jolt out of his panicked trance.

“Jae—” Wonshik said, his gruff voice small. “That was the guy. That— that was the guy who told me about this place.”

Jaehwan’s jaw dropped, a feeling of absolute dread climbing up his insides, a feeling that only grew worse once he turned around and saw the spray-painted words on the back of the sign he’d read on their way up.

 

> **_SEE YOU SOON_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
